The present invention relates to sheathed receptacles generally, and more particularly to sheathed receptacles having locking means for securing the receptacles within respective enclosures. The present invention also relates to methods for securing receptacles within respective enclosures.
A variety of receptacles for use in removable relationship with associated enclosures have been proposed and implemented. In particular, relatively smaller portable sheathed receptacles have become more popular as small totable products have pervaded society. Such small products include compact batteries, vitamins, pharmaceuticals in various forms, keys, and so forth. Some of these products, e.g. certain medications, may need to be accessed in short periods of time, such that immediate availability of such products is desirable. Portable receptacles may be used to store and dispense such products, and thus provide convenient means for keeping such products on-hand at all times.
An important feature of such portable receptacles is to provide a means for securing the receptacles within an associated enclosure, so as to prevent unwanted receptacle removal and, potentially, spillage of the respective products. Furthermore, such securing means preferably inhibits ready access by small children and the like. Thus, an actuating means is desired to enable receptacle removal without allowing unwanted receptacle ejection from associated enclosures.
Portable receptacles proposed and implemented to date have utilized various receptacle securing means for holding the receptacles within respective enclosures. Most applications, however, do not provide an easy and reliable means for securing receptacles within associated enclosures, and for efficiently actuating removal of such receptacles from respective enclosures.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a simple and efficient means for securing and actuating removal of a receptacle within an enclosure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable storing and dispensing receptacle which includes a simple and efficient means for securing and actuating removal of the receptacle within an enclosure.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a portable storage and dispensing device having a releasable locking means for releasably securing a receptacle within an enclosure.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide unified means for securing and actuating removal of a receptacle within an enclosure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for attaching a portable storage/dispensing device to various objects.
By means of the present invention, an improved device for storing small objects is provided. Contemplated in the invention is an object receptacle having a base and walls defining bounded areas for holding such objects. The receptacle further includes a handle portion extending from the base, which handle portion has gripping portions extending outwardly from opposing side edges of the handle portion such that the gripping portions are substantially in face-to-face relationship with one another. Securing means extend from, and integrally formed with, the gripping portions.
To secure the objects held in the receptacle bounded areas, the receptacle is inserted into a sheath-like enclosure. At a desired point of insertion into the enclosure, the securing means become aligned with respective slots in the enclosure, and preferably engage with such slots to secure the receptacle in the enclosure. The enclosure is preferably sized and configured to receive the receptacle such that the respective objects are secured between the bounded areas of the receptacle and respective walls of the enclosure.
In a particular embodiment of the sheathed receptacle device, the integrally formed gripping portions/securing means are cantilevered from a wall extending upwardly from a distal edge of the handle portion. Such a cantilevered arrangement provides a spring action to the integral body embodying the gripping portions and the securing means. Through such a spring action on the integral body, the gripping portions may be manually manipulated to directly actuate the securing means into and out of the respective slots in the associated enclosure. Thus, the present invention provides a means for simultaneously gripping an object receptacle and actuating an integral securing means, which allows a user to easily and efficiently insert and remove the object receptacle from the enclosure.
A further aspect of the present invention includes an aperture in the sheathed receptacle device for connection of the device to various objects such as key rings and the like. Such an aperture may be disposed in the enclosure or in the handle portion of the receptacle, or in any position that allows the user to attach the device to another object.